Sisters II
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Sequel to Sisters. Koriand'r (Starfire) decided to confront Komand'r (Blackfire) about the reason for her hatred. Relatively minor crossover compared to Sisters. FemHarry IS Blackfire. No Pairings. One-Shot. COMPLETE. T to be on the safe side.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Teen Titans**

**This is a sequel to my One-Shot ****_Sisters_****, also a HP/TT crossover. I highly recommend you read that before reading this.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Koriand'r, Starfire to her teammates on the Teen Titans, watched the monitor that showed the specially designed cell her and her teammates had constructed.

The cell was constructed by Cyborg and Robin, and it was technologically superior to any other prison cell on Earth. Added to it were spells applied by Raven. And Koriand'r had personally tested it out. She had unleashed the full power of her Starbolts and her strength upon the cell, searching for any weakness that would allow its prisoner to escape.

The resident in the cell, her sister Komand'r had proven an able escape artist. She didn't know how many intergalactic prisons the elder Tamaranean had escaped from.

Koriand'r was still torn on how to feel about her sister. Komand'r had stolen, killed, tricked, and basically did her best to destroy her. Yet the red-haired alien princess held fondly to the memories of the elder girl playing with her, showering her with affection, even defending her when the two of them had been kidnapped and experimented on. Her nightmares still held images of Komand'r being beaten within an inch of death for stepping between her and their captors, sometimes in her nightmares she saw her sister actually die defending her.

She wondered what drove her beloved sister to hate her so much.

And as she watched her sister sit, alone in her newest cell, on the monitor, the alien princess decided this was the perfect time to get answers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Komand'r, Blackfire as her name was translated in the human tongue, didn't let her discomfort show as she relaxed against the wall of her cell.

She was still sore from her capture a few days earlier.

It was truly unfair. The only Titan that should be a match for her was her own sister, Koriand'r, and perhaps their magic user, Raven. But she was better trained than her red-haired sister, and much faster and stronger than the gothic sorceress. Yet every single time she faced off against the Titan's she lost.

It wasn't even as though she gave a jorthnat's ass about the Titan's themselves, the only one she had any true quarrel with was her _dear _sister.

She was torn from her musings as the…she still wasn't sure what the device was called. But it was a clever design that allowed her to receive food without any exposure to the outside. The Titans were probably afraid of her tossing a Blackbolt out. Whatever the device was, it activated, allowing a bottle of mustard into her cell.

She didn't even need to look at the thick, Plexiglas window, somehow modified to withstand even her strength, to know who her visitor was.

"_Hello Kori_," she said, in Tamaranean, grabbing the bottle. Opening the lid, she took a sniff of the mustard, and was pleased to find it was Dijon mustard.

Earth was the only place in the universe one could get such a wonderful delicacy.

Looking at her sister for the first time she asked, "_It's not poisoned is it?_"

"_I would never poison you sister_," Koriand'r responded, following Komand'r's usage of their home planet's language, through the microphone that allowed communication between prisoner and captors. "_I just want to talk."_

The raven haired criminal snorted. "_About what?" _She squirted a generous portion of the mustard into her mouth, savoring the taste.

"_I…I want to know why?"_ Koriand'r admitted, and Komand'r felt her jaw clench at the pain in her sister's voice. "_We were so close once. You were my best friend…my protector."_

_"__Your point?" _The elder alien snapped.

"_What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"_

Komand'r didn't answer. As much as she hated her sister, there was still a part of her that loved the red-head. It was one thing to harm her physically, even emotionally, it was honest pain. She was the one inflicting it.

It was another to tear down the pedestal their parents stood on in her sister's eyes.

"_You don't want to know_," she whispered.

"_Yes I do?!"_ Koriand'r yelled. "_What could I have ever done to cause this hatred? I need to know…Please_."

With a sigh, Komand'r answered, "_You were born_."

The younger alien had a lost look on her face, and Komand'r actually looked away from the hurt look in her sister's eyes. "_What?"_

_"__You were born," _Komand'r repeated louder. Looking up she explained, "_Your birth, your very existence…has caused me so much pain."_

_"__But…you loved me."_

The raven haired Tamaranean felt a tear roll down her cheek. "_That's the sad thing Kori…I still do. I love you…but at the same time, I HATE you with every bone in my body." _She looked away from her sister. "_I'll give you a choice," _she said_. "A onetime offer. I can tell you the truth if you want, but know it will only cause you more pain. Or I can continue to do as I have, keep it to myself, and spare you that pain."_

_"__How can I…How can we, ever fix this if only you know the problem?"_ the red-head asked.

"

"_YOU CAN'T FIX IT!"_ Komand'r yelled, tossing the bottle of mustard away as she surged forward to just the opposite side of the glass via flight. "_NOTHING CAN! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, WHAT YOU SAY, NOTHING CAN FIX THE DAMAGE YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER CAUSED!"_

Koriand'r gasped. "_What do you mean, 'Your mother and father?"_ she demanded.

Her sister looked at her, and the younger could see the tension and anger in the elder's jaw. "Go away Star," she said in English. Turning, she walked over to pick up the bottle she'd thrown.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_ Koriand'r repeated.

"_I mean, no matter how much I wanted it, no matter how much I loved and cared for you, no matter what sacrifices I made, I could never be your sister,_" The raven haired alien responded bitterly, cradling the bottle of mustard as though it was a precious treasure. With a sigh she continued. _"I was born a human, here on earth,"_ she explained. "_My human family…I didn't exist to them. They virtually abandoned me for my younger brother. I don't why…or how, but magic took me to Tamaran. It deposited me right in front of Mother and Father."_

Komand'r turned to face her sister. "_They were having trouble conceiving, and saw my arrival as a sign from the gods. They used technology to make me a Tamaranean, and made me a princess." _The elder alien had a smile on her face. "_Then you were born. I had a sister…a family, and I fell in love with you the day you were born. I vowed to always protect you. But you were the natural born heir, I was adopted. I was pushed aside in favor of you. Once more, my parents abandoned me. Sure, they made sure I was feed, clothed, had anything I wished…but they stopped spending time with me. You were the only one who wanted me. And I could have lived with that," _she admitted, and could feel the tears on her cheeks. "_Then we were kidnapped. Do you remember what day that was?"_

_"__It was your birthday,"_ Koriand'r acknowledged. "_I remember I was so excited because I had purchased a dress for you. I never did get to show it to you."_

_"__You know how suspicious our people are,"_ Komand'r continued. "_When we escaped, I was blamed for it. Simply because the attack happened on my birthday. We were both injured, yet while you got medical attention, Father beat me for not protecting you."_

The redhead gasped. "_But…you were more injured than I?"_

_"__Yes. And while you got to remain in the palace, I was sent to military school. And because I was blamed for the attack, my instructors were not…they were not kind Kori. They drove me harder, pushed me harder….hurt me harder, than any other student, because of it. And when I complained to Father, he told me I deserved it. After that I was pushed even more. And when he and mother were killed, they left instruction with their advisors to have me banished so that I couldn't threaten your precious rule," _she added bitterly._ "And that…That was the last straw. I would have stood beside you. I would have protected you, defended you to the death…and they didn't even trust me to be on the same planet as you. And I realized, I had never been a part of your family….And I HATE you for it. Because if you had never been born….then they would have had no reason to toss me aside, to rip away the only family I had."_

_"__Kom…You're wrong. Mother and Father might have abandoned you…I never have. Even now…locked away, and baying for my blood…You're my big sister. And I love you," _Koriand'r told her sister, tears freely falling down her own cheeks, as she pressed her hand against the glass.

Komand'r hesitated for a moment, before placing her hand opposite of Koriand'r's. "_Thank you…Sister."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**This story, admittedly, isn't much of a crossover. The only reason I posted it in the crossover section that it's a sequel to a much more blatant crossover. But I am so excited to post this. In between new work hours, and a dead muse, I haven't posted anything in over three months, then I post this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I may or may not do another installment in the Sister's saga, we'll see. Oh, and any complaints about Starfire using contractions, she speaking in her native language.**

**And a Jorthnat is something I made up, it's meant to be the Tamaranean equivalent of a rat.**


End file.
